XYZ trio
by gemerl720 post
Summary: This story is about the life of Xerneas, Yveltal, & Zygarde. They live in route 20 forest where there is a house.
1. Zygarde comes home

Once upon a time, there was a wide open forest called route 20 forest at mid night. Where there is a house for the three of the legendaries. Xerneas, Yveltal, & Zygarde. Xerneas is a life pokemon which represents the letter X, she is a fairy type. Yveltal is a destruction pokemon which represents the letter Y, he is a dark & flying type. Zygarde is an order pokemon which represents the letter Z, he is a dragon and ground type. The three of them are called the xyz trio.  
Yveltal is flying into the night sky. "Ugh, I'm running out of breath. I need oxygen." Said Yveltal. Yveltal falls down and spirals around like an airplane going on mayday.  
Xerneas is roaming around the forest. "Feel the forest. Feel the forest. Feel the oof!" Said Xerneas with injury. Xerneas walked back to the house.  
Zygarde is hibernating in the cave until 8:00 am. The time was 12:09 am. The time where Yveltal is flying to the night sky over night.  
Meanwhile back with Yveltal, he is still spiraling down. "Mayday! Mayday!" Cried Yveltal. Yveltal fell down and crashed the house. Xerneas woke up when Yveltal fell from the sky damaging the roof.  
"Hey! I paid twenty thousand dollars to repair the roof. Now you done it again the second time you moron! Now pay up, you owe me twenty five thousand dollars." Clamored Xerneas. Yveltal uses his wings as his arms to reach into his pocket and pulls out twenty dollars.  
Yveltal gave Xerneas twenty dollars and she said "That's not enough money." "But that's all I got." Replied Yveltal. "Get a job you jobless dead beat!" Clamored Xerneas. "Fooled ya! Here is twenty five thousand dollars in a check." Replied Yveltal. Yveltal gave the check to Xerneas. Xerneas and Yveltal had a good laugh.  
The next morning at the terminus cave in the deepest part. Zygarde woke up slowly and his hibernation is over. "Well, I guess this the end of my peace & quiet hibernation without Xerneas & Yveltal. Just me, me, me." Said Zygarde.  
Zygarde slithers out of the terminus cave. The people of the coal mine of the kalos panicked that Zygarde was in the cave for the whole time. That is why they closed the coal mine because of Zygarde. The citizens of Couriway town near the coal mine started an angry mob on Zygarde due to the coal mines where the terminus cave lies Zygarde. Zygarde roars at the angry mob of Couriway town and scared them away. Zygarde slithers to route 20 forest. Zygarde opened the mailbox to check the mail. "I guess there is no mail in there." Said Zygarde. Zygarde opens the door. "Welcome home Zygarde!" Said Xerneas & Yveltal.


	2. Yveltal is an insomniac

"How did you sleep Zygarde?" Said Yveltal. "I had a good hibernation in terminus cave. But the angry mob ruined my good morning, then I gotten use to it when I came to you." Replied Zygarde. Yveltal explained Zygarde that Yveltal was an insomniac before he flew into the night sky last night. Xerneas walks to the kitchen with Zygarde and starts to have a conversation. While Xerneas and Zygarde have a conversation, Yveltal goes to the sleep therapist. Xerneas gave Zygarde a welcome home present. Zygarde opens the present and he was surprised that he got the black wii u. Xerneas and Zygarde continues the conversation.


	3. The sleep therapist

Yveltal went to the sleep therapist located in the pokemon center. The sleep therapist is nurse joy. Yveltal sits on the patience chair. "Nurse Joy, can you give me the cure of my insomnia?" Asked Yveltal. "Sure Yveltal, just stay right here and relax." Nurse Joy walked away. Yveltal texted to Zygarde, Xerneas, and himself in a group text while he is waiting for Nurse Joy to come back. Yveltal texted "Zygarde, how do you like the gift I got you that Xerneas gave to you?" Yveltal sends the text. Nurse Joy came back to Yveltal and gave him a jar of pills that cures the insomnia. Yveltal gave her two dollar tip. Yveltal obtained the pills and flew home.


End file.
